White Petals and Baby Flowers
by NagayanXTuti
Summary: Toshiro has a crush on Byakuya and Byakuya has a crush on Toshiro. Byakuya finds the courage to tell Toshiro how hhe feel and they start dating, the later spend the night together and Toshiro ends up preganant. MPREG, Lemon, HitsuxBya please read & review
1. Chapter 1

White Petals and Baby Flowers

_**I do not own Bleach the awesome characters belong to the great Tite Kubo, I am merely borrowing them and am making no profit from this story. Please enjoy ^^ This is my first story I've published so I would love to hear what you think and what I could do to be better. This contains yaoi, a badly written lemon and MGREG you have been warned please do not read this if you do not like this sort of thing.**_

Toshiro didn't know what made him like Kuchiki Byakuya so much. Sure he was good looking, rich and a noble, but he was also rather stuck up. Toshiro sighed, it was a never ending argument in his head, sometimes Hyourinmaru added in his thoughts on the matter and sometimes he didn't. Toshiro snapped back to reality, he was in the 1st Division in a captains meeting talking about Shinigami daikou Kurosaki Ichigo.

Unfortunately for Toshiro being in the captains meeting meant that the said object of his affections was standing across the room from him. Toshiro took a deep breath, silently trying not to show the blush that was threatening to spread across his face at the thoughts he was thinking and alert the other captains about his emotions. He tried to listen to what Yamamoto-soutaicho was saying but all he could make out was that they were discussing the fact that they might need Ichigo's help again in the future and that he should be given a bit of training and taught the rules and laws of the Soul Society so that he could become a proper Shinigami should he choose to. Toshiro sighed again, he was so screwed if he didn't pay attention.

What Toshiro didn't know was that across the room Byakuya was having almost the exact same problems. He had recently discovered that he liked a certain small captain with white hair and he wasn't sure what to do about it. Toshiro was in his dreams every night and was his first thought when waking up every morning. He briefly wondered if he should ask Ukitake Jushiro, the kind captain of the 13th Division, for advice. Everyone seemed to go to him advice. He shook his head, he was sure someone would find out and he be laughed at. "Kuchiki-taicho?"

Byakuya was brought out of his thoughts by a voice and a hand on his arm. He looked down to see Toshiro looking at him. "Are you okay Kuchiki-taicho?" Byakuya blinked. "I'm fine Hitsugaya-taicho." Toshiro continued to look at him. "If you say so, just so you know the meeting is over." Toshiro bowed at him and walked out the room. He was almost at the 5th Division when Byakuya caught up with him. "Hitsugaya-taicho, may I speak to you?" Toshiro nodded. "Of course Kuchiki-taicho."

Byakuya started walking and Toshiro walked after him. Toshiro spoke first. "Where are we going Kuchiki-taicho?" Byakuya turned a corner. "My house, this is a personal matter." Toshiro looked a little confused but continued to follow Byakuya. When they reached the Kuchiki household Byakuya took Toshiro to his room. Toshiro looked around the room, then he turned to Byakuya. "You wanted to speak with me about a personal matter?" Toshiro's heart was pounding, he was in Byakuya's bedroom. Byakuya walked over to him. "Yes, I have a problem and you're the only one who can help me." Toshiro stared at him. "So what is your problem?" Byakuya froze, how was he going to tell him. "Well...you see...it's kind of hard to explain. Then an idea hit Byakuya. "Can I show you Hitsugaya-taicho?" Toshiro nodded.

Byakuya quickly pressed his lips against Toshiro's. Toshiro froze, was this really happening? Was Byakuya really kissing him?" Quickly Toshiro started kissing him back. Byakuya pulled back and looked at him. "You like me?" Toshiro smiled. "Yeah, I'm really glad you kissed me." Byakuya smiled when he heard that. Toshiro kissed Byakuya and wrapped his arms around him, although that was a little difficult with the size difference between them. Byakuya leaned down a little more to make it easier for Toshiro. Toshiro pulled back after a few minutes and smiled at Byakuya. The stood there and cuddled each other but were interrupted when someone knocked on Byakuya's bedroom door.

Byakuya and Toshiro quickly let go of each other, they wanted to keep their new relationship a secret for now. Byakuya walked over to the door and just as he was about to open it, it opened and Renji was standing there. "Taicho, I brought this important piece of paperwork for you to sign." He looked around the room and noticed Toshiro there, glaring at him. "Hitsugaya-taicho, I'm sorry for interrupting your conversation with taicho." He bowed to him. Toshiro continued to glare at him. Byakuya quickly signed the paperwork and sent Renji away. "I'm sorry about that Hit...sorry Toshiro." Toshiro smiled. "It's okay, it wasn't your fault. Damn paperwork, it always gets in the way." Byakuya laughed a little. Toshiro pretended to glare at him but couldn't help laughing. Byakuya sat down on his bed and patted the bed next to him. Toshiro walked over and sat down beside him. Byakuya wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. Toshiro cuddled him. He then looked up at Byakuya. "I love you Byakuya." Byakuya was stunned but quickly smiled. "I love you too Toshiro." Toshiro smiled back. Byakuya looked out into his garden. "Would you like to see my garden Toshiro?" Toshiro nodded. "I'd love to." Byakuya stood up and Toshiro did the same. He then led Toshiro out into the garden. Toshiro gazed in amazement. There were loads of Sakura trees, a river with a little bridge and all sorts of other plants.

Toshiro looked at Byakuya. "It's beautiful Byakuya." Byakuya smiled. "Thank you." They walked around the garden, talking to each other about whatever they felt like. Later on Byakuya had one of his servants bring out some lunch and Toshiro and himself sat under one of the Sakura trees and ate. After they finished eating they sat for a while longer before Toshiro sighed. "I should really get going Byakuya. I've left Matsumoto by herself all day and she's probably drunk and I'll have all the paperwork to do."Byakuya leaned over and kissed Toshiro."Okay, if you need help with the paperwork then just let me know." Toshiro nodded and stood up, Byakuya stood up as well and they both walked through the house holding hands. As they reached the front door Toshiro pulled Byakuya down to his level and kissed him. "I'll come back and see you later." Byakuya smiled. "I look forward to it." Toshiro reluctantly let go of Byakuya and walked to his own division. When he got there he found Rangiku passed out on the floor and a huge pile of paperwork on his desk. He sighed and stepped over Rangiku and sat at his desk and started his paperwork. A few hours later Hanataro popped his head around the door. Toshiro looked up from his desk. "Hanataro-san, can I help you?" Hanataro stepped into the room. "I'm sorry to disturb you T..T..Toshiro-san, but Unohana-taicho sent me to get you." Toshiro put his pen down and stood up. "Do you know what she wants me for?" Hanataro nodded. "I think it's for a check-up." Toshiro walked over and started walking the the 4th Division. Hanataro ran to catch up with him. Toshiro and Hanataro talked as they walked. Toshiro got on well with Hanataro, Hanataro had the ability to make him laugh, something he rarely did.

Hanataro still felt a little uncomfortable with Toshiro, he wasn't used to talking to a captain on such familiar terms. They reached the 4th Division and Hanataro walked off to do some work. Unohana Retsu was standing waiting for him. Toshiro bowed to her. "You wanted to see me Unohana-taicho?" Unohana smiled. "Yes Hitsugaya-taicho, it's time for you to have a check-up and I need to have a little talk with you." Unohana walked into a little room and Toshiro followed her. She then check Toshiro over and pronounced him perfectly healthy. "Now then Hitsugaya-taicho, I need to have a serious talk with you," Toshiro looked a little uncomfortable. "Don't worry Hitsugaya-taicho. I just feel that I should talk to you about this." Toshiro nodded. "Well then I'm sure you have some ideas about the birds and the bees." Toshiro coughed. Unohana, to Toshiro's slight horror, explained the whole thing to him in detail. Toshiro left the 4th Division a while later slightly red-faced. He wandered around in a slight daze, not completely sure what just happened. He ended up at Byakuya's house. Byakuya immediately took Toshiro to his room. He gave him a worried look. "Did something happen?" Toshiro came out his daze. "What? Oh yeah, Unohana-taicho gave me a check-up and then a talk on the birds and the bees." Toshiro went red thinking about it. Byakuya laughed a little. He the apologised to Toshiro. Toshiro then laughed. "It's fine, now that I think about it, it was kind of funny." Toshiro and Byakuya had a cup of tea before cuddling up together. When it got late Toshiro got up to leave, but Byakuya pulled him back. "Stay with me please?" Toshiro nodded. "Of course." Byakuya smiled. "Thank you." Toshiro smiled back. "You don't have to thank me, I'm happy to stay with you."

Byakuya pinned Toshiro to the bed they had been cuddled up on and kissed him. Toshiro kissed him back and soon things were getting hot. Byakuya gently pulled Toshiro's obi undone and threw it on the floor along with their haoris that they had taken off earlier. Toshiro gave him an amused look. Byakuya just smiled and slipped a hand inside Toshiro's kimono top. Toshiro moaned quietly as Byakuya brushed against a nipple. Byakuya smiled and brushed against it again and watched Toshiro moan and close his eyes. Byakuya leaned over and kissed Toshiro again and slowly pulled Toshiro's kimono top out his hakama and slid it off. He broke the kiss and looked at Toshiro's half naked body. Toshiro blushed a little. Byakuya paused for a minute. "Am I going too fast?" Toshiro shook his head. "No, I would have stopped you by now if I felt uncomfortable." Byakuya smiled and ran his hands over Toshiro's chest and played with his nipples. Toshiro gave small moans and slowly managed to undo Byakuya's obi and it joined his on the floor. He then took Byakuya's kimono top off and threw it on the floor and ran his hands over Byakuya's chest. As he started playing with Byakuya's nipples , Byakuya pinned him down on the bed again and took off his hakama and underwear he had on. Toshiro blushed deep red as he lay there completely naked in front of Byakuya. Byakuya looked him up and down. "You're beautiful Toshiro." He then ran his hands all over Toshiro's body and then down to Toshiro's hardening member. He slowly and gently ran his fingers up and down the shaft and then over the tip, watching as Toshiro moaned and arched his back. Byakuya kissed Toshiro and slowly trailed kisses down his stomach and down to his cock. He then took Toshiro's cock in to his mouth and started sucking. Toshiro gasped and gave loud moans while his hands clenched the bed sheets beneath him. Byakuya smile around Toshiro's cock and hummed a little making Toshiro moan more as Byakuya's mouth vibrated around his cock. Byakuya quickly took Toshiro's cock out his mouth and rubbed his fingers across the leaking tip, coating his fingers in Toshiro's pre-cum before taking his cock back in his mouth and, while Toshiro was preoccupied with what he was doing with his mouth, he slowly eased a slicked finger in Toshiro's entrance. Toshiro squirmed a little, it was a little uncomfortable. Byakuya moved his finger about inside Toshiro, stretching him before adding another finger and, after stretching him more, another one. He moved them in and out stretching him before deciding that Toshiro was prepared enough. Byakuya took Toshiro's cock out his mouth again and took his own hakama and underwear off and lined himself up with Toshiro's entrance. He then pushed forward and entered Toshiro's tight little hole and Toshiro let out a small gasp of pain.

When Byakuya was in fully he stopped moving to let Toshiro adjust to the feeling. After a few minutes Toshiro let Byakuya know he could move again. Byakuya pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in and Toshiro moaned. Byakuya kept thrusting into Toshiro's tight little hole. "God Toshiro you're so damn tight." Toshiro moaned. "Byakuya..please..faster..harder.." He was panting and blushing a cute shade of red. Byakuya starting thrusting into him faster and harder and Toshiro's moans got louder and he started panting more. Toshiro could feel he was going to come. He then came, spilling his cum all over his chest, Byakuya's stomach and the bed sheets. "Byakuya!" Byakuya moaned when Toshiro's already tight hole tightened around his cock and he came moments after Toshiro. "Toshiro!" Byakuya spilled his cum inside Toshiro who laughed a little at the warm feeling of Byakuya's cum in him. They lay there panting, coming down from their high. They evened out their breathing and Byakuya slowly pulled out of Toshiro, who moaned at the loss of feeling Byakuya's cock in him. Byakuya pulled Toshiro closer and they cuddled each other and went to sleep. As they were falling asleep Toshiro whispered to Byakuya. "I love you Byakuya." Byakuya smiled and kissed his head."I love you too Toshiro." Toshiro smiled and closed his eyes and Byakuya then closed his.

_**Thank you for reading my story, please read and review. This is to be continued and I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. Please tell me your views on my story any comments are appreciated. Until next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I still do not own Bleach the awesome characters belong to the great Tite Kubo, I am merely borrowing them and am making no profit from this story. Please enjoy ^^ This contains yaoi, and MGREG you have been warned please do not read this if you do not like this sort of thing.**_

_**I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. Also thanks to Silver Ardor Dragon, AiUchihaUzumaki and Makwui for adding my story to their story/alert subscriptions. And to Treyb and EmoMouse1313 for reviewing.**_

_**Italics**_** mean thoughts.**

_**Please enjoy this chapter ^^**_

The early morning sunlight streamed through the window. Toshiro shifted in his sleep, the sun was in his face but he didn't want to get up yet. He managed to settle down and was soon sound asleep again.

A little while later Byakuya woke up and smiled as he looked down at a sleeping Toshiro. He looked like an angel to Byakuya. Toshiro shifted again and opened his eyes this time.

He smiled at Byakuya. "Morning." Byakuya nodded. "It is indeed." They both laughed and Byakuya got up and pulled Toshiro up with him. "Let's go have a shower, we need one I think after last night."

Toshiro nodded and blushed. He followed Byakuya out the bedroom and into the bathroom, where Byakuya turned on the shower. He kissed Toshiro as he waited for the water to heat up. Toshiro kissed him back.

Byakuya pulled back and smiled at him before he pulled him into the shower. They kissed again and ended up having a quick round in the shower before washing each other.

They dried each other off and went to have breakfast after getting changed. After breakfast Toshiro had to go back to his squad to do the day's paperwork. When he reached his office there was a pile of paperwork on his desk along with a small note.

He walked over to his desk, ignoring the hung-over Matsumoto, who was watching him. He opened the note and smiled, it was from Byakuya, saying how much he enjoyed their night together and hoped there'd be many more. '_That was quick.' _He smiled.

Matsumoto was giving him weird looks. Toshiro started his paperwork and ignored her questions about the note.

A few hours later, after he finished his paperwork, he went and had tea with Ukitake Jushiro. They sat and talked and enjoyed each other's company.

A little while later Kyoraku Shunsui came and joined them. Jushiro then had the urge to cook and stole Toshiro to help him, while Shunsui laughed. They ended up making chocolate chip cookie and fairy cakes with sprinkles on top. Toshiro took some home with him and put them away to eat the next day.

He yawned and decided to head to bed. He got changed into shorts and a tank top he used to sleep in and climbed into bed and whispered his love for Byakuya before falling asleep.

He woke up the next morning and got dressed. He made himself some tea and started the day's paperwork. After he finished he took the cookies and cakes he made with Jushiro the previous day and went to see Byakuya.

Byakuya looked up from his desk when Toshiro entered. They walked to Byakuya's house. They had a cup of tea and the cookies and cakes. Toshiro then leaned over and kissed him. They made out for a while and cuddled each other.

Toshiro looked at Byakuya. "I missed you last night." Byakuya hugged him tighter. "I missed you too." Toshiro snuggled against Byakuya. "I love you Byakuya." Byakuya smiled. "I love you too Toshiro." Toshiro smiled back. They sat and spent the day together.

A few days later Toshiro was staying at Byakuya's. It was early and Byakuya was woken up by a noise. He followed the noise and found Toshiro throwing up in the toilet. Byakuya ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

Toshiro managed to look at him. "I just feel sick." He threw up again. After about 5 minutes Toshiro stopped throwing up so they thought no more about it for the rest of the day until it happened again the next morning.

After Toshiro stopped throwing up Byakuya took him to see Unohana Retsu. Unohana looked over him and soon figured out the reason. She sat them down. " I now know the reason you feel unwell Hitsugaya-taicho. I'm not sure how you're going to react to this."

Byakuya held Toshiro's hand after seeing the frightened look on his face. They waited for Unohana-taicho to continue. "Well Hitsugaya-taicho, the reason you're feeling unwell is...well you're pregnant." Toshiro pretty much fainted in Byakuya's arms.

He was completely speechless so Byakuya decided to ask Unohana some questions. "How is this possible Unohana-taicho?" Unohana then explained to Byakuya and the barely conscious Toshiro about how because they were souls even males could get pregnant. She also tried to help them come to terms with it.

Byakuya looked down as Toshiro stirred. Toshiro opened his eyes and smiled at him. "I can't believe we're going to have a baby Byakuya." Byakuya smiled back at him. "Me either, I'm glad we are." Toshiro nodded. Unohana smiled as she watched them. "Hitsugaya-taicho, I'd like for you to come in for a check-up every week so I can keep an eye on you and your baby."

Toshiro nodded. "Okay, thank you Unohana-taicho." She nodded as they walked out. "Good luck." She whispered.

Byakuya and Toshiro went to Byakuya's house so Toshiro could rest. Over the next few months Toshiro was in the 4th Division every week for his check-ups, he stopped throwing up after the first month and a bit and he moved in with Byakuya after they announced their relationship to the Kuchiki Clan, who took the news very well and were excited and happy for them when they learned Toshiro was pregnant, and the taichos as well as announcing to the taichos that Toshiro was pregnant, and the taichos were overjoyed at the news and congratulated the happy couple.

After another few months, when Toshiro was 4 and a half months pregnant Toshiro and Byakuya found out Toshiro was expecting twins and that they were both boys. They spent the following few weeks they discussed names and eventually decided on Kureno for the first born and Akio for the second.

They spent a month and a half discussing who should be godparents, grandparents, aunties and uncles. They then decided to go ask the people they chose.

Their first stop was the 1st Division. "You wished to speak to me Hitsugaya-taicho, Kuchiki-taicho?" They bowed. "Yes sou-taicho, we wondered if you would like to be the great granddad to our twins." Yamamoto Shigekuni Genryusai smiled. "I would be honoured." Toshiro and Byakuya smiled. "Thank you sou-taicho." They bowed again and left to go to their next destination.

They quickly arrived at the 13th Division. Jushiro invited them in for tea. Shunsui was also there. As they were drinking their tea, Toshiro brought up the twins. "Ukitake-taicho, I have something to ask you about the twins."

Jushiro put his cup down. "Is something wrong with them?" Toshiro shook his head. "They're fine, I was wondering if you would consider being their granddad." Jushiro smiled and pulled Toshiro into a hug. "I'd love to!" Toshiro laughed. "Thank you Ukitake-taicho." Jushiro smiled. "Call me Jushiro." Toshiro nodded. "Okay..Jushiro." Jushiro hugged him again.

Byakuya took their talking as an opportunity to talk to Shunsui. "Kyoraku-taicho, we would like for you to be an uncle." Shunsui smiled. "Sure thing." Byakuya smiled. "Thank you Kyoraku-taicho." Shunsui looked at him. "No need to be so formal." Byakuya nodded and continued drinking his tea.

After they finished their tea, Toshiro and Byakuya walked to the 8th Division to see Ise Nanao. She agreed to be an auntie when they asked her and she quickly hurried back to work muttering something about lazy taichos. They both laughed a little as they left.

They continued on to the 4th Division. They sat in Unohana's office. "You wanted to speak with me?" Toshiro nodded. "Yes, would you like to be the grandmother to our twins?" She smiled. "Yes, I would be honoured." Toshiro bowed. "Thank you Unohana-taicho. Is Hanataro around? We'd like to talk to him." Unohana stood up and walked to the door. "I'll go get him for you." Toshiro smiled again. "Thank you again." Unohana smiled again and walked out the door and after a few minutes Hanataro walked in and sat down.

"You wanted to talk to me Hitsu...T...T..Toshiro?" Toshiro smiled. "Yeah, how would you feel being godfather to Akio?" Hanataro smiled and blushed a little. "I'd love to! Thank you for asking me." Toshiro gave him a hug.

Kotetsu Isane then came running in. "Taicho!" She looked around and seemed disappointed that Unohana wasn't there. She turned to walk out. "Kotetsu-fuku-taicho, can I speak to you for a minute?" She turned back round. "Sure Hitsugaya-taicho." Toshiro smiled. "Would you be godmother to Kureno?"

Isane squealed a little. "Yes! Thank you Hitsugaya-taicho." She bowed and walked off to find Unohana with a smile on her face. Hanataro stood up. "I should get going, there's a few things I need to do." Hanataro bowed and left the room.

Toshiro and Byakuya decided to go and see their fuku-taichos. Byakuya pulled Toshiro and leaned down and kissed him as they reached the 6th Division. Toshiro then walked to the 10th Division and sat at his desk.

_**Thank you for reading this far, please read and review. This is to be continued and I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. Please tell me your views on my story any comments are appreciated. Until next time.**_

_**NagayanxTuti**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I still do not own Bleach the awesome characters belong to the great Tite Kubo; I am merely borrowing them and am making no profit from this story. Please enjoy ^^ This contains yaoi, and MPREG you have been warned please do not read this if you do not like this sort of thing.**_

_**I'm really sorry it's taken so long to update. My internet stopped working and we didn't know what was wrong with it, stupid thing. And we changed service provider and my internet dongle didn't work and I have started college.**_

_**Thanks to **__**cdraco**____**for adding this story to their alert/subscriptions.**_

_**Italics**_** mean thoughts.**

_**Please enjoy this chapter ^^**_

A few minutes later Rangiku walked in, she spotted Toshiro and ran over and hugged him. "Taicho!" He playfully pushed her away. "Matsumoto, would you be godmother to Akio?" Rangiku squealed, '_Just like Isane._' He thought to himself. She then hugged him tightly. "I'd love to taicho."

He smiled a little. "Thank you Matsumoto." She smiled back. "Taicho, how far along are you now?" Toshiro thought about it. "I'm about 6 and a half months along." Rangiku squealed again. "Ne taicho, not much longer now." Toshiro nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to lie down for a bit, let Byakuya in if he comes here." Rangiku nodded. "Okay taicho." Toshiro walked into his office and lay down. He moved to get comfy and closed his eyes.

In the 6th Division Byakuya was talking to Renji. "Abarai, I wish to ask you something." Renji looked at him. "What is it taicho?" Byakuya thought about what he was going to say. "Toshiro and I have been talking and I wanted to ask you if you would be an uncle to Kureno and Akio." Renji was speechless. After a minute he managed to speak. "Sure, of course I will." Byakuya gave a small bow. "Thank you." Renji bowed back. Byakuya stood and walked to the door. He then walked to the 10th Division to see Toshiro.

Rangiku smiled at him when he walked in. "Taicho's resting in his office. You can go in." Byakuya walked over to Toshiro's office door. "Thank you Matsumoto-fuku-taicho." He turned back and walked into the office. He smiled when he saw Toshiro sleeping on the couch. He walked over and crouched down beside Toshiro.

He gently brushed strands of hair out Toshiro's face and brushed his hand across his cheek. Toshiro smiled in his sleep. Byakuya leaned down and kissed him lightly. Toshiro's eyes opened slowly. Byakuya noticed this. "Hey sleepy head." Toshiro smiled at him. "Hey." He slowly sat up and cuddled Byakuya when he sat down beside him.

"I spoke to Renji, he agreed to be an uncle." Toshiro smiled again. "That's great, Matsumoto agreed to be Akio's godmother." Byakuya cuddled him more. "That's good." Toshiro gave a cute little yawn. He looked up at Byakuya. "We still have to ask Kenpachi and Rukia here in Soul Society and Ichigo, Uryu and Tatsuki in the World of the Living." Byakuya nodded. "We can go and ask Kenpachi right now and then go and find Rukia. After that, if you feel up to it, we can go to the World of the Living and ask Ichigo, Uryu and Tatsuki." Toshiro smiled. "That's a good idea."

Byakuya slowly let go of Toshiro and stood up, the he pulled Toshiro to his feet. They walked to the door and headed towards the 11th Division. They were almost there when they bumped into Rukia, literally. Byakuya quickly caught Toshiro before he fell on the floor. Rukia caught her balance and bowed. "I'm very sorry Nii-sama, Hitsugaya-taicho." Toshiro smiled at her from Byakuya's arms. "It's fine Rukia-san, we needed to talk to you anyway."

She looked up. "Thank you. What do you need to talk to me about?" Byakuya gently let go of Toshiro. "We want you to be an auntie to Kureno and Akio." Rukia stared in shock for a minute before she managed to answer. "Yes, I'd love to. I'm honoured you asked me." Byakuya walked over and gave her a small hug and Toshiro did the same. They stood there in a hug for a few minutes before they broke apart.

Toshiro and Byakuya were about to leave when Toshiro gasped and held his stomach. Byakuya immediately turned to him. "Toshiro! What's wrong?" Toshiro gasped again before smiling. He looked at Byakuya. "I'm fine Byakuya, I just forgot that Kureno and Akio kick now and then." Byakuya sighed a little before giving Toshiro a questioning look. "When did they start kicking? You never told me." A sad look came across Toshiro's face before he bowed. "I'm sorry Byakuya, I guess I forgot with asking everyone to be aunties and uncles and that. I think they started kicking a few months back." Byakuya put his hand under Toshiro's chin and lifted his head up. "Please look at me Toshiro, I'm not angry or upset. It's fine, I understand that there's been a lot going on in the past few months."

Toshiro looked up at him and gave a small smile. Byakuya leaned down and kissed him. "Can I feel Toshiro?" Toshiro giggled a little. "Of course you can, I don't know if you'll feel anything though." Byakuya smiled and placed his hand on Toshiro's stomach. After a few minutes Byakuya felt a hard kick to Toshiro's stomach followed by a soft one. Toshiro laughed. "The hard kick is from Kureno, I think." Byakuya laughed. "He's going to be a fighter then." Toshiro turned to Rukia, who was standing there looking confused. "Would you like to feel Rukia-san?" Rukia smiled and nodded. She walked over to them. Toshiro placed her hand on his stomach after she stood there hesitantly. After a few minutes Kureno and Akio kicked again. Rukia smiled more.

"Are you alright Rukia-san? You looked confused earlier." Rukia looked up and nodded. "I'm fine, I was just a little confused about what was going on but I know now so it's fine." Toshiro smiled at her. "I'm glad." Rukia took her hand off his stomach. "I should really be going, I was running an errand for Ukitake-taicho." She bowed and walked off in the direction of the 4th Division.

Toshiro and Byakuya continued their walk to the 11th Division. When they got there Ikkaku Madarame and Ayasegawa Yumichika met them and escorted them to Kenpachi when they requested to see him. They found him to be in the mood for a battle. He tried to fight Byakuya since he couldn't fight Toshiro. Byakuya declined and told him they needed to speak to him about something, Kenpachi grumbled about wimps and not getting to fight but sat down and waited for them to speak.

Byakuya decided to ask him. "Zaraki-taicho, we wondered if you would be an uncle to Kureno and Akio." Kenpachi grinned. "Sure but I wanna train them. Byakuya looked at Toshiro, who nodded, and nodded at Kenpachi. "Fine, thank you." They left the 11th Division and went to the Kuchiki residence, where they had dinner and a shower before going to sleep.

The next morning they got up and did the paperwork for their Divisions before going to the World of the Living to speak to Ichigo and that. They stopped at Ichigo's house but he wasn't there so they took a walk to Karakura High. They waited until it was lunch time and Ichigo came out. Ichigo noticed them and called them over. "Yo, Toshiro, Byakuya!" They walked over to him. Ichigo smiled at them. "What's up? I haven't sensed any hollows lately, especially any that would require two taicho's." Toshiro smiled back. "That's because we're not here on official business, I have something to ask you Ichigo." Ichigo nodded and waited for him to continue. "Byakuya and I were wondering if you would be godfather to Kureno."

Ichigo blinked. "Who's Kureno?" Toshiro and Byakuya mentally hit themselves. They forgot that they hadn't told Ichigo and friends about them being in a relationship and that Toshiro was pregnant. Byakuya answered. "You see Kurosaki, Toshiro and I are together and Toshiro's pregnant with twin boys who we name Kureno and Akio." Ichigo stood there looking stunned for a minute before smiling and hugging them both. "Wow, that's great news. Congratulations. Yeah, sure. I'm honoured you want me to be to be godfather. And it's Ichigo Byakuya, not Kurosaki, that's old goat face." Toshiro laughed. "Thank you Ichigo."

They sat and talked for a few minutes before Uryu, Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad and some of the girls came out. They smiled when they saw Byakuya and Toshiro sitting there. Toshiro stood up and walked over to Uryu, while Byakuya stood up and walked over to Tatsuki. Uryu bowed a little. "It's nice to see you again Toshiro. How are you?" Toshiro bowed back a little, he couldn't bend down very far because of his stomach. "I'm fine thank you Uryu. Yourself? It's nice to see you again too. I have something to ask you if that's alright?" Uryu nodded. "I'm fine as well. Of course you can ask me something." Toshiro paused for a second. "Well you see Byakuya and I got together a while back and now I'm pregnant. I was wondering if you would be an uncle." Uryu smiled. "Congratulations. I'd be honoured. So how far along are you ?" Toshiro put his hand on his stomach. "I'm just passed 6 and a half months gone." Uryu smiled again. "You look great." Toshiro smiled back. "Thank you."

Uryu pulled some juice out his bag and handed one to Toshiro. "Thanks." Uryu smiled as he opened his. "So is it a boy or a girl do you know? Have you thought of any names yet?" Toshiro opened his juice and took a drink. "It's twins I'm having, they're both boys and we've decided to name them Kureno and Akio." Uryu gave a small gasp. "Twins? Wow." Toshiro laughed.

Meanwhile Byakuya was explaining to Tatsuki about him and Toshiro being together and Toshiro being pregnant. "So we were wondering if you would be an auntie." Tatsuki blushed and nodded. Byakuya smiled. "Thank you, it means a lot to us." They all sat and talked until the bell went and Ichigo and the others had to go back inside. Byakuya and Toshiro took a walk by the river before heading back to Soul Society.

They stopped by the 10th Division to see how much paperwork there was and were surprised to find Rangiku sitting behind her desk doing the last few sheets. She looked up and smiled. "Hello taicho, how did it go in the World of the Living?" Toshiro smiled back. "It went fine, they all agreed. Thank you for doing the paperwork Matsumoto." She smiled again. "That's good. And you're welcome taicho." They sat and had some tea before going home so Toshiro could have a relaxing bath. After the bath they cuddled into each other on the bed. Byakuya put his hand on Toshiro's stomach and smiled every time Kureno and Akio kicked. Eventually they fell asleep.

The next few weeks were almost a blur to Toshiro with him constantly in the 4th Division so Unohana could keep an eye on him as he was so far along. He was also preparing for the birth, planning how everything was going to happen.

A few weeks after that Toshiro was walking to the 4th Division when he fell over and hit the ground, hard. Luckily the 3rd Division taicho Ichimaru Gin was passing and helped him up. "Toshiro" Ya okay?" Toshiro shook his head. "I don't think so Gin, my stomach really hurts." Gin picked Toshiro up. "Hold on Toshiro, I'm takin' ya ta see Unohana-taicho." He took Toshiro straight to the 4th Division where Unohana immediately took a look at him. "Hitsugaya-taicho, your fall has stressed the twins. I think it's best to take them out now." Toshiro looked ready to cry. '_How could I have been so stupid as to let myself fall over._' He nodded. "Okay, if it's best for them." Unohana nodded. "Hanataro, can you get everything ready?" Hanataro, who seemed to have appeared out of nowhere, nodded. "Of course Unohana-taicho." He bowed and hurriedly left the room. A few minutes later Unohana took Toshiro through to another room. He desperately reached for Gin, as Byakuya wasn't there. Gin stepped closer and took Toshiro's hand and squeezed it gently. "Everything's gonna be fine Toshiro." Toshiro squeezed Gin's hand back. "I wish Byakuya was here. Luckily you're here nii-san. Thank you." Gin smiled. "I'm sure he's on his way already and yer welcome, what are big brothers for?" Toshiro gave a small smile.

When they got in the room Unohana asked Toshiro to change and lie on the bed. She left the room for him to do this but Gin stayed to help. Unohana-taicho then came back in the room with Hanataro behind her carrying towels and a bowl of warm water. Unohana then explained what she was going to do, cut open his stomach and remove the twins before using her healing abilities to close the wound. Toshiro nodded to show he understood. Gin held Toshiro's hand as Unohana started the procedure.

Byakuya turned up outside just after she started so he had to wait outside. He paced the floor waiting to hear news. An hour later Unohana let Byakuya in to see Toshiro, who was sleeping with Gin sitting next to him. Byakuya smiled and gave a small bow to Gin. "Thank you for helping him." Gin looked at Toshiro before looking back at Byakuya. "He's my little brother, it's wha' I'm here for." Byakuya smiled and thought of a question. "Are you really brothers?" Gin's smiled lessened a bit. "Nah, but we've known each other for years and he's like a brother ta me so he's ma little brother. We're just as close if not closer than blood related brothers." Byakuya smiled again. "I'm glad he has a brother like you." Gin's smile widened again. "Thanks, I'm glad he has someone tha' loves im' like you do." Byakuya looked at Toshiro before leaning down and kissing his lips gently.

A few minutes later Toshiro slowly opened his eyes and smiled. Byakuya sat down on the edge of the bed and held Toshiro's hand. He stroked Toshiro's hair with his other hand and he took a quick look at Toshiro's now flat stomach and admitted to himself that he had gotten used to his bump. Toshiro snuggled against the hand in his hair. They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Unohana and Hanataro walked in with a bundle each. Toshiro sat up. Unohana walked over to him and placed the baby in his arms. "This is the first born." Toshiro looked down and smiled. "Hello Kureno. You don't half look like Byakuya do you?" He added after seeing tufts of black hair. He cuddled Kureno for a while before handing him to Byakuya who cuddled him.

Hanataro walked over and placed Akio in his arms. "Hello Akio." He cuddled Akio, moving the blankets slightly. He gave a small gasp when he saw tufts of white hair. Byakuya and Gin looked over and laughed. Byakuya smiled. "Kureno looks like me and Akio looks like you." Toshiro smiled. "Yeah." Byakuya smiled again. He cradled Kureno in one arm and put his other arm around Toshiro. They cuddled for a bit. Then Toshiro sat up again. "Gin, would you like to hold them? You are their uncle after all." Gin smiled and nodded. "I'd love ta." Toshiro handed him Akio first. "Gin smiled at him. "Hello cutie, ya really do look like Toshiro don't ya?" Toshiro smiled, he was glad Gin was getting on well with them. Akio gave a little yawn which Gin thought was adorable. Gin rocked him and Akio cuddled into him and went to sleep. After lots of cuddles Gin handed a sleeping Akio back to Toshiro and Byakuya handed him Kureno. Gin smiled at Kureno. "Aww you're a cutie too ain't ya? It's no wonder you're parents are so happy you're here." Kureno then yawned and went to sleep. Gin smiled again and handed him gently back to Byakuya. Gin then leaned over and kissed Toshiro's forehead. "They're beautiful Toshiro, like you." Toshiro blushed and gave Gin a cuddle.

Unohana came in a few hours later to tell Toshiro that he could go home as long as he was careful. Toshiro got off the bed and stood up. He gave Akio back to Gin and went and got changed back into his Shihakusho. They then left the 4th Division with Byakuya holding Kureno and Gin still holding Akio, who were both still asleep. They walked to the Kuchiki house. Gin gave Akio back to Toshiro when they got to the front door. He leaned down kissed Toshiro's head again. "I'll see ya later Toshiro, you too Byakuya." He then left to walk back to his Division and Toshiro and Byakuya walked inside.

Rukia, who was waiting for them when they got in, rushed over to see them. "Aww they're so adorable." Toshiro smiled at her. "Thank you Rukia-san." She giggled. "You're welcome." Byakuya smiled and let her hold Kureno, while helped Toshiro settle back into the house. They spent the next few days settling into a routine with the twins. Kureno and Akio were as good as gold, they rarely cried and slept through the night. They were sitting in their living room feeding the twins when a hell butterfly came through the window. They were to go to the 1st Division as the sou-taicho had ordered a taicho meeting.

They finished feeding the twins and took them to the meeting with them. When they arrived the other taichos walked over to have a look at Kureno and Akio as this was the first time they had seen them as Toshiro and Byakuya had wanted to get used to caring for them before they took them out. Even the sou-taicho had a look at them before starting the meeting. When the meeting finished Byakuya and Toshiro took Kureno and Akio to the 13th Division after being invited to tea by Jushiro.

They sat and had tea and Jushiro held Kureno and Akio. They stayed there for a while and left when it started to get dark. When they got home they put Kureno and Akio in their cot. They then sat and cuddled each other until Toshiro fell asleep. Byakuya picked him up gently and laid him on their bed. He leaned over him and kissed him before turning the light out and getting into bed next him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep in minutes. They both dreamed of the future they hoped to have together with Kureno and Akio.

Owari.

_**This is the end of this story but I have a sequel in the works so please look out for that if you liked this story, the sequel is called White Petals and Baby Flowers – The Flowers have Blossomed. **_

_**Thank you for reading this far, please read and review. Please tell me your views on my story any comments are appreciated. Until next time.**_

_**NagayanxTuti**_


End file.
